The Half Blood 2 : Conflict Against Slayer
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Sora terlihat berlari. sesekali, dia terlihat menoleh ke belakang. Sepertinya dia terlihat sedang dikejar oleh seseorang. saat dia berbelok di sebuah tikungan, dia menemukan jalan buntu... seorang lelaki terlihat menghalangi jalannya, Sora tidak memiliki jalan lari lagi. Sora terlihat gemetaran saat orang tersebut mendekat... Read and review! baca The Half Blood dulu ya!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **okay, aku tahu YOL masih belum selesai, tapi biarkan aku mempublikasi fic ini sebagai pengingat semangatku akan menulis :D  
enjoy!

**The Half Blood 2: Confilct Against Slayer **

**Prologue**

Di sebuah jalan, di kota Hollow Bastion, terlihat begitu banyak mayat tergeletak tidak karuan. Seorang pemuda berambut silver terlihat berjalan melewati mayat-mayat tersebut sambil menghela napas. Pemuda tersebut mengetahui siapa pelaku yang membunuh mereka semua, slayer.

Slayer adalah kelompok pembasmi vampire.

Pemuda silver tersebut meninggalkan tempat tersebut, meninggalkan mayat-mayat yang sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Mayat-mayat tersebut bukanlah vampire, melainkan setengah vampire dan juga setengah manusia normal.

Belakangan, sering terjadi penyerangan terhadap setengah vampire. Bagi slayer, setengah vampire sama saja seperti vampire utuh, masih meminum darah meski tidak sebanyak vampire utuh.

Beberapa kelompok berusaha menghentikan perbuatan slayer yang tidak manusiawi. Tidak semua setengah vampire jahat, sehingga masih mempunyai hak untuk hidup normal, sebagai manusia normal. Kelompok tersebut tergabung antara hunter, werewolf, dan juga vampire yang berusaha melindungi kaumnya sendiri.

Bagi slayer, siapa pun yang berusaha melindungi vampire, mahluk penghisap darah yang membahayakan kaum manusia, maka mereka akan dimusnahkan.

Maka pertarungan antara slayer dan beberapa kelompok yang melindungi vampire pun terjadi. Kelompok slayer merasa selalu benar, sehingga tidak akan mengalah meski nyawa mereka menjadi taruhannya.

Kelompok hunter, yang terdiri dari manusia normal dan juga setengah werewolf mau pun vampire, berusaha bernegosiasi dengan kelompok slayer, mencari jalan tengah. Sayangnya, pemimpin dari seluruh slayer tetap bersikeras atas pendiriannya. Vampire adalah mahluk yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada, karena mereka adalah mayat hidup berjalan dan mayat seharusnya musnah, bukannya tetap hidup.

Hingga kini, konflik masih terus terjadi tanpa ada penyelesaian…

**Chapter 1**

Seorang pemuda berambut brunette terlihat berlari tergesa-gesa. Dia terlihat seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu, karena sang pemuda terus menoleh ke belakang beberapa kali ketika dia berlari. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Dia berbelok ke sebuah tikungan dan sialnya, menemukan jalan buntu. Dia tidak memiliki jalan lari lagi. Dia menoleh kebelakang, melihat orang yang mengejarnya sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Seorang lelaki jangkung yang memiliki rambut hitam. Dia memegang sebuah pisau kecil. Seorang slayer.

Sang pemuda melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi ketakutan hingga tubuhnya menyentuh dinding. Dia terdesak.

"Ku-kumohon…" sang pemuda memohon dengan nada ketakutan.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, vampire." Lelaki tersebut tersenyum sinis, melihat mangsanya tidak berdaya ketika dia terdesak. Dia tahu, bahwa pemuda tersebut bukanlah vampire utuh, melainkan setengah vampire. Tapi dia tidak perduli. Baginya, setengah vampire atau vampire utuh, mereka sama-sama vampire.

"Ku-kumohon menjauhlah," pinta sang pemuda dengan badan gemetaran.

"Bermimpilah yang indah!" teriak lelaki tersebut. Dia hendak menusuk pemuda tersebut.

Tubuh sang pemuda yang tadinya gemetaran, berhenti bergetar. Ekspresi ketakutan berubah menjadi ekspresi santai. Dia menghindari tusukan lelaki tersebut dan membuatnya terkejut. Lelaki tersebut tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda tersebut akan menghindari serangannya dengan mudah. Dia mengira, pemuda itu hanya bocah ingusan yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Sayangnya, dia salah.

"Aku sudah memintamu menjauh, tapi kau tidak mau mendengarkanku." Kening pemuda tersebut berkerut saat dia mengatakannya. Dia terlihat sedih. "Menghilanglah."

Sebuah petir mendadak menyambar, mengenai lelaki tersebut. Lelaki tersebut menjerit kesakitan. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh lelaki tersebut berubah menjadi hitam legam. Tidak dapat dikenali.

"Sudah selesai, Sora?"

Mendadak seorang pemuda berambut blond muncul di sampingnya. Padahal, beberapa detik yang lalu tidak terdapat siapa pun di samping pemuda brunette bernama Sora. Pemuda blond tersebut bukanlah seorang manusia biasa, melainkan vampire.

"Oh, hey Roxas, kau sudah selesai juga?" Sora bertanya balik pada pemuda blond tersebut.

"Yap. Riku menunggumu di tempat kita diserang tadi," balas Roxas, sang pemuda blond.

"Hum…apakah aku sudah membuatnya menunggu cukup lama?" tanya Sora dengan cemas. Dia mengeluarkan HP-nya dari sakunya dan melihat jam. "Astaga, aku menghabiskan waktu tigapuluh menit lebih." Dahi Sora mengkerut.

"Yeah. Tapi kurasa dia akan menunggumu selama apa pun kau pergi."

Dahi Sora mengkerut kembali. "Sudah pasti, karena aku sering membuatnya menungguku yang selalu terlambat karena berbagai hal. Mulai dari diserang slayer hingga lupa waktu akibat berbelanja. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh sekali pun jika aku terlambat!" keluh Sora sambil menghela napas. "Padahal aku sering mengeluh padanya terhadap beberapa hal yang dilakukannya, tapi dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan diriku yang selalu terlambat." Sora terlihat sedih.

"Well, dia menerimamu apa adanya." Roxas tertawa melihat tingkah Sora. "Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita segera menemuinya dan tidak membuatnya menunggu lebih lama."

Sora mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan, menuju ke tempat dimana orang bernama Riku menunggu mereka berdua.

Seorang pemuda berambut silver menghela napas sambil menatapi jam di HP-nya. Dia menghela napas bukan karena lelah menunggu, melainkan merasa cemas karena kedua temannya tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sejak tadi. Dia tahu keduanya baik-baik saja, hanya saja rasa cemas tersebut tidak akan pergi jika dia belum melihat dengan matanya sendiri.

Ketika melihat sosok Sora dan Roxas, rasa cemas langsung pergi meninggalkan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut adalah Riku, teman Sora dan Roxas. Dia seorang werewolf.

"Maaf lama, Riku!" seru Sora ketika berada di dekatnya. "Tadi aku diserang slayer!" jelasnya sambil menunduk dalam-dalam begitu di depan temannya.

'_Lagi?_' begitulah yang dipikirkan Riku. Dia menghela napas lagi mengingat betapa seringnya slayer menyerang temannya ini. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sora? Berapa banyak slayer yang menyerangmu?"

"Sekitar… tiga. Roxas mengalahkan dua slayer—" Sora menatap Roxas "—dan aku mengalahkan satu. Tadinya aku tidak ingin membunuhnya, tapi slayer itu tidak mau melepaskanku," jelasnya sambil menatap Riku.

Riku menghela napas lagi. Dia sangat mencemaskan serangan slayer yang sangat sering belakangan ini. Bukan hanya Riku saja yang cemas, Roxas merasakan hal yang sama karena dia seorang vampire murni.

Sora menatapi kedua temannya yang mendadak melamun. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan menutup matanya. Sora memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan dan saat ini dia ingin melihat ke masa depan, melihat apakah yang akan mereka lakukan.

Sora melihat, mereka menuju ke sebuah bar bernama Castle Oblivion, sebuah bar dimana berbagai ras berkumpul. Ras vampire, werewolf, setengah werewolf, setengah vampire, dan manusia normal. Tapi bar tersebut lebih banyak di kunjungi hunters yang rata-rata setengah werewolf dan setengah vampire.

Begitu membuka matanya, Sora melihat Riku menatapinya dengan kening berkerut, begitu juga Roxas.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melihat masa depan untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting, Sora," tegur Riku.

Sora hanya terkekeh sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya.

Roxas terlihat menghela napas. "Jangan habiskan magic power-mu untuk hal yang tidak penting. Kau tahu kan kalau ketika kau kehabisan magic power, maka kau akan pingsan dan tidak akan sadar hingga seluruh magic power-mu pulih," katanya mengingatkan.

"Iya, aku ingat," balas Sora dengan cengiran. "Hanya saja, aku merasa magic power-ku masih banyak. Jadi, tidak masalah jika aku hanya menggunakannya sebentar."

"Ya, tidak masalah bagimu, tapi masalah bagi kami." Roxas menghela napas lagi. "Kami akan sangat panik jika kau pingsan…mendadak. Lebih parah lagi kami akan super panik jika kau pingsan ketika diserang slayer," kata Roxas dengan tatapan tajam.

Sora melangkah mundur beberapa langkah, menjauhi Roxas yang menatapnya dengan tajam. "Maaf…"

"Kami tidak ingin kehilangan kau lagi, Sora," jelas Riku dengan tatapan sedih.

Dulu, Riku dan Roxas merasa sangat kehilangan ketika Sora menghilang, kehabisan waktu akibat ketidak sempurnaan dirinya saat tercipta. Sora kehilangan tubuhnya. Tapi beberapa tahun kemudian, sekitar sepuluh tahun setelah tubuhnya menghilang, Sora bangkit kembali, tetapi tanpa memori masa lalunya.

Sesungguhnya, Sora adalah seorang replika—tiruan—seseorang. Sora adalah replika Vanitas yang sengaja Vanitas ciptakan karena suatu hal. Vanitas merupakan keturunan vampire dan witch, sehingga dia terlahir sebagai setengah vampire dan witch. Dan yang membangkitkan Sora kembali adalah Vanitas juga.

Bagi Sora, Vanitas sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri karena Vanitas adalah satu-satunya orang yang diketahuinya saat dia tercipta. Setelah itu, dia baru mengenal Riku dan Roxas. Saat ini, keberadaan Vanitas tidak diketahui karena dia menghilang. Sora pernah mencari keberadaan Vanitas di masa depan. Meski berhasil menemukannya keberadaannya, ketika Sora menuju ke tempat dimana dia berada, dia tidak akan menemukannya. Vanitas dapat melihat masa depan juga, sehingga dapat mengubah masa depan yang Sora lihat.

Sora tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan menghilang lagi, Riku."

Sora tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa menghilang sepuluh tahun lalu. Karena Sora merupakan replika kedua, dan replika kedua tidak memiliki memori replika pertama. Tapi dia merasa sangat yakin bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menghilang lagi.

Roxas mengeluarkan HP-nya dari kantong celananya, hendak melihat jam. Pukul delapan malam.

"Axel pasti menunggu kita. Banyak misi yang ingin dia serahkan untuk kita. Ayo," ajak Roxas sambil berjalan pergi.

"Ah! Tunggu, Roxas!" panggil Sora sambil berlari mengikutinya.

Riku pun menyusul setelah menghela napas pelan, tersenyum kecil.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author Note: ** hehehehehe… jangan berharap aku akan sering2 mengupdate yg satu ini, focusku tetap ada di YOL. Aku harus menyelesaikan YOL dulu, baru boleh focus 100 persen ke fic ini :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Alright! Update lagi! Gelisah juga meng-update yang satu ini jika YOL belum ku-update selama beberapa minggu! XDDD  
Enjoy! Jangan lupa diripiu!

**The Half Blood 2 : Conflict Against Slayer **

**Chapter 2**

Riku memasukki bar Castle Oblivion. Di dalam bar, terlihat begitu banyak mahluk, mulai dari ras manusia, _werewolf_, _vampire_, dan yang memiliki darah campuran. Sebagian besar yang berada di bar ini berprofesi sebagai _hunter_. Ada juga _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ yang berprofesi menjadi dokter, akuntan, sales, pegawai negeri, guru, dan masih banyak profesi lain. Mereka berbaur dengan manusia secara damai.

Riku terlihat menyapa beberapa temannya yang rata-rata merupakan ras _werewolf_. Tapi dia juga mengenal beberapa _vampire_ dan juga manusia yang sering datang ke bar ini, meski dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah _spike_ berada di dalam meja bar saat Riku berjalan mendekati. Dia terlihat sedang mengocok botol minuman, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Pemuda tersebut menyadari kehadiran Riku. Dia langsung tersenyum dan menyapanya.

"Yo, Riku," sapa pemuda tersebut.

"_Hey_, Axel," balas Riku dengan senyum pada pemuda tersebut. "Ada misi apa hari ini?" Riku duduk di kursi bar, tepat di depan Axel berdiri.

"_Well_, aku mempunyai sepuluh _request_ klien, sebagian dari _vampire_, sisanya dari _werewolf_ dan manusia. Silahkan dilihat." Axel memberikan sepuluh lembar kertas berisi surat permohonan _request_.

Riku menerimanya dan segera membacanya.

"Kemana Sora dan Roxas?" tanya Axel sambil mencari sosok Sora dan Roxas.

"Mereka di luar, sedang menghadapi _slayer_ yang mendadak menyerang—lagi," jawab Riku sambil membaca _request_.

Axel menghela napas. "Belakangan ini _slayer_ agresif sekali. Beberapa pelangganku, ras _vampire_, sering mengeluh kalau mereka sering diserang _slayer_."

Riku menghela napas. Dia setuju dengan perkataan Axel. Belakangan, Riku sering mencium bau darah _vampire_ dari beberapa tempat yang berbeda. Dia yakin, bau tersebut berasal dari _vampire_ yang tewas. Tapi Riku juga cukup sering mencium bau darah _slayer_.

Setiap pagi, berita yang disiarkan di pagi hari selalu menghebohkan. Setiap harinya ditemukan mayat berlumuran darah di gang dan juga di jalan. Jumlah orang yang tewas setiap harinya tidak pernah menentu. Polisi sibuk menyelidiki penyebab kematian mereka yang tidak jelas. Banyak yang mengira mereka dimutilasi dengan sebuah alat pemotong, karena tulang-tulang mereka terpotong. Tapi tidak rata.

Tentunya jika yang tewas adalah _vampire_ tidak akan menghebohkan, karena mayat mereka akan menghilang ketika terkena sinar matahari. Berubah menjadi abu. Keberadaan _vampire_ dan _werewolf_ hampir tidak diketahui oleh manusia normal, kecuali _hunter_ dan _slayer_. Wujud mereka yang sama persis mirip manusia membuat manusia tidak dapat membedakannya.

Riku menatap keluar dengan dahi mengkerut. "Mereka lama sekali…"

Sora melompat ke udara, menghindari tebasan _slayer_ yang ingin membunuhnya. Sora mengeluarkan dua buah _knife_ ketika di udara. Sora hendak menusuknya dari atas.

Darah menciprat membasahi tubuh dan wajah Sora. Tubuh _slayer_ tersebut tumbang. Sora menghela napas melihatnya. Dia menatapi tangannya yang merah terkena darah.

Dia menjilati tangannya. Semua darah selalu terasa manis di lidahnya. Tapi darah bukanlah makanan utama Sora. Hanya makanan sampingan untuk memulihkan _magic_ _power_-nya. Meski begitu, terdapat dorongan yang cukup kuat untuk meminum darah tersebut. Tapi Sora segera menepis keinginan tersebut. Dia dapat mengontrol nafsunya dengan baik karena Sora bukan _vampire_ murni.

Sora lalu menatap ke arah Roxas yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Benturan pedang yang keras terdengar beberapa kali. Roxas melawan dua orang _slayer_ sekaligus, tetapi dia tidak terlihat mengalami kesulitan sedikit pun.

Sora berlari mendekati salah satu _slayer_ yang menyerang Roxas. Sebelum menyerang, Sora menembakkan _magic fire_, berusaha menjauhkan _slayer_ tersebut dari Roxas. Sora melompat dan menyerang dari atas. Serangannya ditahan oleh _slayer_ yang memiliki rambut hitam.

Roxas menyerang salah seorang _slayer_ lain. Dia memiliki rambut silver. Dengan cekatan, Roxas mendesak _slayer_ tersebut. Serangan Roxas ditangkis olehnya beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya senjata sang _slayer_ terlempat karena tangannya kelelahan menangkis terus-menerus.

Sora terlihat melompat mundur. Menangkap senjata _slayer_ yang terlempar tadi.

Roxas langsung membunuh _slayer_ yang tanpa senjata. Ketika tatapan _slayer_ tersebut tertuju pada senjatanya yang terlempar dan diambil oleh Sora. _Slayer_ tersebut menjerit kesakitan. Teman sang _slayer_ terlihat terkejut melihat pedang Roxas menembus tubuh temannya.

Sora langsung berlari menusuk _slayer_ berambut hitam. Dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sora saat hendak menusuknya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada temannya yang tewas tertusuk. Dia terlihat shok saat pedang menembus tubuhnya. Dia tumbang tanpa menjerit.

"Selesai," komentar Sora sambil menghela napas, lalu tersenyum pada Roxas. "Ayo kita ke bar, Roxas! Sepertinya Riku sedang menunggu dengan perasaan cemas karena kita terlalu lama bermain-main!" ajak Sora dengan cengiran.

"Sebentar, aku mau minum dulu, Sora," jawab Roxas sambil mendekati _slayer_ berambut silver.

"Oh, _okay_…"

Roxas berlutut, tepat di samping mayat _slayer_. Dia menarik bajunya, membangunkan tubuh _slayer_. Ketika dia membuka mulutnya, taring-taring tajam terlihat di balik bibirnya yang merah. Roxas menggigit leher _slayer_. Dia menghisap darahnya begitu giginya yang tajam menembus kulit leher _slayer_. Rasa manis darah membuat Roxas melupakan bahwa dia hanya berniat minum sedikit saja.

Sora pun membiarkan Roxas minum sampai puas meski memakan hingga lima menit lebih. Sesekali dia melihat masa depan. Melihat Riku. Sora melihat Riku sudah tidak sabar menunggu dan memutuskan untuk mencari keduanya. Mendadak, Sora merasa sesuatu yang manis memasuki mulutnya.

Ternyata Roxas memasukkan jarinya yang terkena darah ke mulut Sora yang terbuka—Sora tidak sadar bahwa mulutnya terbuka. Sora pun menghisap jari Roxas yang terasa manis bagaikan permen. Roxas tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau juga ingin minum, kan?" tanya Roxas, masih terkekeh.

Sora mengangguk, masih mengisap jari Roxas. Roxas menarik jarinya dari mulut Sora.

"Tapi aku tidak mau menggigit _slayer_." Sora menatapi _slayer_ yang Roxas gigit.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah menyedot darahnya." Roxas menunjukkan sebotol darah.

"Kapan kau menyedotnya?" Sora terheran-heran melihat botol darah tersebut.

"Saat kau menerawang ke masa depan. Minumlah. Kuyakin _magic_ _power_-mu terkuras cukup banyak ketika melihat masa depan," kata Roxas sambil menyerahkan botol darah.

Sora meraihnya dan langsung meminumnya. Selama ini Sora tidak pernah menggigit siapa pun untuk meminum darah. Dia selalu membeli darah dari Axel setiap kali ke bar. Sora merasa tenaganya pulih perlahan seiring dia meneguk darah. Sora langsung menyeka mulutnya setelah menghabiskannya.

"_Sweet_!" komentar Sora dengan senyum, lalu dia tertawa kecil. "Kurasa aku mau lagi!"

"Kapan-kapan lagi. Pantasan kalian berdua lama." Sosok Riku terlihat muncul di balik kegelapan. Dahinya mengkerut saat berjalan mendekati keduanya. "Kau tahukan kalau aku cemas jika kalian berlama-lama," kata Riku sambil mencubit pipi Sora dengan nada marah. "Kuyakin kau sudah mengetahuinya, Sora."

"Maaf…" balas Sora. Dia memegang kedua tangan Riku yang mencubit pipinya.

Ketika Riku melepaskan cubitannya, pipi Sora terlihat memerah. Sora menepuk pipinya dengan pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat cubitan.

Riku menatap Roxas dengan kesal. Roxas langsung memasang ekspresi minta maaf. Riku menghela napas dan menyerahkan _request_ yang diterimanya dari Axel pada Roxas. Roxas membacanya dengan kilat, lalu menatap Riku.

"Kau memilih _request_ di Twilight Town untukku?" tanya Roxas dengan heran.

Riku mengangguk. "Aku dan Sora akan mengambil _request_ di Destiny Island."

"Tapi—" Roxas ingin bertanya lagi, tapi Riku menyela karena sudah tahu apa yang ingin Roxas tanyakan.

"Sora ikut bersamaku karena kalian berdua lebih banyak main-main daripada melakukan tugas jika kalian bersama. Seperti beberapa misi lalu. Seharusnya bisa selesai dalam dua hingga tiga hari, kalian berdua justru menghabiskan waktu hingga seminggu," jelas Riku sambil menghela napas.

Sora hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan Riku. Dia memang membenarkan perkataan Riku. Sora dan Roxas lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain ketika melawan musuh. Soalnya, Sora merasa misi tidak seru jika tidak mempermainkan lawannya.

Sora sangat senang bermain-main. Meski umurnya terlihat seperti enambelas tahun, sesungguhnya usia hidupnya baru dua tahun. Jadi wajar saja jika tingkahnya masih seperti anak-anak.

Roxas menghela napas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Baiklah." Roxas tidak mencoba untuk protes.

Riku pun melihat jam di HP-nya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat. Tatapan Riku berpindah pada Sora dan Sora mengangguk. Sudah waktunya untuk tidur.

"Ayo pulang, Roxas!" ajak Sora.

Roxas mengangguk.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu, Sora," Riku memberitahu.

"_Okay_!" balas Sora dengan senyum. "Bawakan aku sarapan, ya!"

Riku mengangguk dengan senyum.

Sesungguhnya, tempat tinggal Roxas dan Sora berada di Twilight Town. Tetapi, berhubung jarak antara Hollow Bastion dan Twilight Town jauh, maka mereka akan menginap di apartment yang berada di Hollow Bastion. Apartment tersebut milik replica Sora sebelumnya dan sekarang menjadi miliki replica Sora kedua.

Riku menerima kunci apartment tersebut sebelum replica Sora sebelumnya menghilang. Dia sengaja menitipkannya pada Riku, karena tahu dia akan menyerahkannya pada replicanya yang kedua.

Roxas meraih kunci apartment yang Sora titipkan padanya—soalnya Sora sering menjatuhkan kunci apartmentnya ketika bertarung. Apartment tersebut gelap saat Roxas membuka pintunya. Tapi Roxas dan Sora tidak menemukan masalah untuk mencari saklar lampu apartment. Mata keduanya dapat melihat di kegelapan dengan sangat jelas.

Sora menguap. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan dia menutupinya dengan telapak tangannya. "Selamat malam, Roxas," kata Sora sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hendak tidur.

Sayangnya, niat Sora harus ditunda karena Roxas menahannya. "Riku dan Ayah akan sangat marah padaku karena membiarkanmu tidur dengan baju yang berlumuran darah. Mandi dulu baru tidur," perintahnya dengan tegas.

Sora memasang wajah cembetut. Dia merasa sangat mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur. Tapi dia tidak membantah perintah Roxas meski menggerutu kesal sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Roxas tersenyum melihat Sora yang penurut.

Begitu selesai mandi, Sora langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Matanya sudah terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Dia pun terlelap hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Roxas menyelimuti Sora. Roxas tidak membutuhkan tidur, tapi dia bisa berpura-pura tidur hanya untuk menghabiskan malam yang membosankan. Padahal, biasanya Roxas merasa malam hari merupakan jam yang paling menyenangkan. Dimana dia dapat bergerak bebas tanpa khawatir terbakar matahari.

Tapi sekarang tidak. Dia mulai merasa malam hari adalah jam yang membosankan karena dia sudah dapat berjalan di bawah sinar matahari tanpa takut terbakar lagi…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **wew, satu chapter selesai lagi! XDDD jangan lupa review! Kalau ada kritik dan saran untuk gaya tulisku, mohon jangan segan-segan untuk mengkritik! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Update again :3 wew, thanks bagi yang udah me-review cerita ini! meski hanya satu sih... Enjoy this new chapter! Oh ya, balasan review ada di bawah. Hehehehe…

* * *

**The Half blood 2: Conflict Against **_**Slayer**_

**Chapter 3**

Sora menggumam kesal ketika Roxas mencoba membangunkannya. Hari hampir pagi dan Riku menunggu Sora di ruang tamu. Sesekali Riku mengecek jam di _HP_-nya. Sudah tigapuluh menit dia menunggu.

"Oh ayolah, Sora! Ayo bangun!" Roxas merasa kesal karena Sora terus meminta waktu tambahan untuk tidur.

"Sebentar lagi…" gumam Sora sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik kasur.

"Dan kau sudah mengatakannya sebanyak lima kali. Ayolah, Riku sudah menunggumu. Sarapanmu yang dibawakan olehnya pasti sudah dingin." Roxas menarik Sora untuk bangun dan Sora menggerutu kesal karena masih mengantuk.

Sora menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar saat berjalan memasuki ruang tamu. Riku menatapinya dengan dahi mengkerut. Merasa heran karena butuh tigapuluh menit untuk membangunkan Sora. Dasar tukang tidur…

"Sarapanlah dulu, setelah itu baru mandi."

Riku memberikan sarapan pada Sora. Sekotak nasi hangat dengan daging panggang yang diiris.

Sora menerimanya sambil mengangguk, lalu duduk. _Loading_ otaknya masih berjalan super lambat, sehingga dia hanya merespon semua yang orang katakan dengan anggukkan saja. Matanya setengah terpejam. Riku menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali, berusaha membangunkan Sora yang setengah tertidur.

Sora menguap sekali lagi, lalu menggosok matanya yang mengantuk. Dia membuka kotak makanannya.

"Selamat makan…" kata Sora dengan nada kecil.

Butuh empatpuluh menit bagi Sora untuk menghabiskan seluruh makannya. Waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk melamun—tepatnya tidur sambil makan—daripada melahap makanannya.

Riku sibuk memainkan _HP_-nya sambil menunggu Sora selesai makan. Sedangkan Roxas, dia sudah pergi meninggalkan apartment beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat Sora masih melahap makannya.

"Omong-omong, Riku, ada tugas apa di Destiny Island?" tanya Sora sambil menatap Riku.

Riku berhenti memainkan _HP_-nya dan menjawab, "sebuah misi yang cukup serius. Masih menyangkut soal _slayer_. Beberapa _half blood vampire_ dikabarkan meninggal di sana."

Rasa kantuk Sora langsung menghilang ketika mendengarnya. "Berapa banyak?"

Riku tersenyum sedih. "Lebih baik kau tidak tahu. Segeralah mandi dan kita akan langsung menuju Destiny Island."

Sora mengangguk.

* * *

**O/./O) ~ (O/./O**

* * *

Riku menghentikan mobil miliknya di sebuah parkiran. Sebelum turun, dia melihat _HP_-nya dan memainkannya sejenak. Sepertinya dia menelepon seseorang.

"_Ya?_"

"Kami sudah sampai."

Hening sejenak. "_Baiklah._"

Panggilan diakhiri.

"Kau menelepon siapa, Riku?" Sora terheran-heran melihat percakapan yang begitu singkat. Tidak sampai 30 detik.

"Cloud."

"Ayah? Dia di sini?" tanya Sora dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ya. Dia datang kemari karena kasus yang sama juga."

"Oh…"

Riku dan Sora keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati pantai. Matahari pagi terasa panas di kulit Sora. Tapi Sora betah berlama-lama berdiri di sana untuk menikmati pemandangan pantai yang indah di pagi hari. Sora merasa sangat menyukai pemandangan pantai. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia merasa familiar dengan pemandangan ini. Seakan-akan sudah bertahun-tahun menatapinya.

Riku terlihat bertanya-tanya pada penduduk yang berada di pantai. Bertanya soal pembunuhan yang sering terjadi di sana. Beberapa penduduk bercerita dengan wajah khawatir dan cemas. Ada juga yang ketakutan mengingat maraknya pembunuhnya di sana. Hampir seluruh penduduk di Destiny Island merasa resah atas kejadian ini. Mereka berharap pembunuhan yang terjadi di sana segera berhenti dan Destiny Island kembali damai seperti dulu.

Sora tersadar dari lamunannya saat Riku menegurnya setelah selesai mewawancarai penduduk.

"Ada apa?"

Sora menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya merasa familiar dengan pemandangan ini. Apakah mungkin aku sering melihatnya dulu?"

Senyuman muncul di bibir Riku. "Ketika kau kecil."

"Oh."

Sora menunduk ketika mendengarnya. Masa kecil. Dia tidak memiliki memori ketika dia kecil. Memori Sora dimulai ketika dia berumur 14 tahun. Dia merasa sedih karena tidak mengerti kata-kata Riku. Sora bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, seperti apakah masa kecilnya?

Riku mengelus kepalanya. Dia menyadari kesedihan Sora. "Saat ini adalah masa kecilmu juga."

Kesedihan Sora menghilang. Kata-kata Riku sangat menghiburnya. Sora tersenyum dan membalas, "ya."

"Mari kita menemui Cloud. Dia berada di sebuah tempat yang tidak terkena sinar matahari."

"Di mana?"

"Di hutan."

Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah hutan. Hutan yang rimbun dan sejuk. Sora sangat menyukai hawa sejuk dan segar tersebut. Sangat jarang sekali Sora dapat merasakan bersihnya udara seperti di hutan ini. Baginya, kota terlalu berpolusi dan sangat banyak bau asap. Entah itu asap kendaraan, asap pembakaran, atau asap rokok. Intinya, Sora tidak menyukai asap.

"Segarnya," komentar Sora dengan senyuman. Dia terlihat menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Harus kuakui, hutan ini bebas polusi."

"Tetapi tempat ini menjadi tempat pembantaian _half blood_ _vampire_ terbanyak," kata seorang lelaki blond, Cloud.

"Ayah!" Sora langsung tersenyum melihat Sang Ayah.

"Apa kabarmu, Sora?" Cloud memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi sedikit sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Baik!" Cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah Sora.

"Di mana Roxas?"

"Um, Riku memberinya misi di Twilight Town. Jadi dia tidak ikut kita."

Cloud mengangguk dan menatapi Riku. Dia berniat melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Hampir sebagian besar _half blood_ yang terbunuh dibunuh di sini. Mereka dibunuh ketika tengah mencari darah hewan. Mereka juga memburu _pure vampire._ Hampir sebagian besar _vampire_ yang dibunuh merupakan _vampire_ vegetarian."

"Apakah di sini tidak ada yang menjual darah sintetik?" tanya Riku.

Sora menatapi Riku. "Darah sintetik?"

"Darah yang selama ini kubelikan di bar milik Axel. Rasanya mirip seperti darah meski tidak tercium bau darah, bukan?"

"Ah," Sora langsung teringat akan darah yang sering diminumnya saat berkunjung ke bar. Darah di sana memang tidak memiliki bau menyengat seperti bau darah manusia, hewan, _vampire_, ataupun werewolf.

"Belum. Saat ini, tidak ada yang menjual darah sintetik di sini. Darah sintetik masih dalam tahap percobaan. Penjualan darah sintetik baru diperluas jika mendapat respon positif dari _vampire_. Sayangnya, karena aroma darah sintetik tidak terlalu menggiurkan, masih banyak _vampire_ yang mencari darah manusia atau hewan," jelas Cloud.

Sora mengangguk. Setuju dengan perkataan Cloud. Meski rasa darah sintetik sama, tapi Sora mudah kehilangan nafsu saat meminumnya. Tidak ada bau yang menggiurkan membuat nafsu makan Sora menurun. Cloud juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tetapi dia tidak mengeluh. Berbeda dengan Sora yang selalu mengeluhkan soal tidak adanya aroma pada darah sintetik.

Riku menghela napas. "Sudah cukup banyak dana yang terkuras untuk pembuatan darah sintetik, dan hasilnya masih kurang memuaskan hingga sekarang."

"Mungkin ada baiknya diberi aroma tambahan?" saran Sora.

Cloud dan Riku langsung menatapinya. Sora pun bersikap canggung karena mendadak ditatapi.

"Err…. Ada yang salah?"

"Mungkin pendapat Sora bisa dipertimbangkan," kata Riku sambil menatap Cloud.

Cloud mengangguk. "Kembali ke topik utama. _Slayer_ yang sering menyerang _half blood_ ada sekitar empat hingga lima orang. Jumlahnya tidak menentu karena ada satu _slayer_ yang sering keluar-masuk Destiny Island. Ketika kuselidiki tentang _slayer_ yang sering keluar-masuk, _slayer_ tersebut bertugas melaporkan tugas mereka pada pemimpin mereka. Setiap satu _half blood_ yang terbunuh, maka mereka akan segera melapor."

"Dan jika pelapor tersebut mendadak menghilang selama beberapa minggu, ada kemungkinan pemimpin _slayer_ memerintahkan _slayer_ lain untuk datang kesini," kata Riku sambil memegang dagunya. Dia sudah menangkap inti pembicaraan yang ingin Cloud sampaikan.

"Ya. Tiada akhir. Mereka akan terus berdatangan jika rekan mereka terbunuh. Harus ada satu orang yang bertugas mengontrol _slayer_ di sini."

"Tidak semudah itu mencari orang yang mau bekerja terus-menerus di sini."

"Aku tahu. Tapi dia tidak perlu berada di Destiny Island terus-menerus. Cukup mendatangi tempat ini sesekali dalam beberapa hari. Sekedar memastikan tidak ada pembunuhan terhadap _half blood_."

"Bisa juga. Aku akan mencari _hunter_ atau werewolf yang mau menjalankan tugas itu. Saat ini, kita harus terfokus pada penangkapan _slayer_."

Sora terdiam sambil menyimak pembicaraan Cloud dan Riku. Dia kesulitan untuk mengikuti pembicaraan rumit ini. Dia sampai menguras otaknya agar dapat mengerti semua yang dibicarakan oleh keduanya. Sora merasa lelah mengikuti pembicaraan—tepatnya tidak sanggup.

"Ayah, Riku, kurasa aku akan jalan-jalan saja ketika kalian berdua berbicara. Kepalaku serasa mau meledak mendengar kalian berbicara."

Riku dan Cloud langsung mengangguk. Riku terlihat tertawa kecil melihat Sora memegangi dahinya karena tidak mengerti. Sora pun menjelajahi hutan, meninggalkan Riku dan Cloud. Di saat Sora asik memperhatikan pepohonan dan tanaman yang tumbuh di hutan, seorang _slayer_ mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

"Tidak apa-apa membiarkan Sora sendirian?" tanya Riku sambil menatapi Sora yang telah berada jauh dari mereka. "Aku mencium bau _slayer_."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga menciumnya. Mereka tidak akan menyerang, hanya mengawasi saja. _Slayer_ yang bertugas di sini bergerak sangat berhati-hati. Penyusunan strategi mereka sangat baik. Maka dari itu jejak mereka tidak dapat ditemukan oleh polisi. Sayangnya, mereka tidak bisa menghilangkan jejak darah."

"Kau sudah menemukan tempat tinggal mereka?"

"Sudah. Mereka sengaja berbaur dengan penduduk untuk memudahkan pencarian."

"Tidak heran pembunuhan sering terjadi." Riku terlihat menggigit bibirnya setelah mengatakannya.

"Ya. Malam ini, mereka merencanakan pembunuhan lagi. Dan kita akan menghentikan mereka."

Riku mengangguk.

Sora memanjat pohon yang cukup tinggi, lalu duduk di dahan yang kokoh. Dari atas sana, dia dapat melihat pemandangan laut yang indah. Sora tersenyum melihat horizon. Langit yang jernih dengan sedikit awan. Burung-burung beterbangan di atas laut. Dan pantulan sinar matahari dari laut. Sora ingin mengabadikan pemandangan tersebut di dalam hatinya.

"Sora, apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?" tanya Riku yang berada di bawah. Dia terlihat sendirian.

"Ayo ke atas, Riku! Indah sekali pemandangan dari sini!"

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, dengan mudahnya Riku mencapai tempat Sora berada. Riku melompati pohon ke pohon. Tidak heran dia cepat. Werewolf sangatlah gesit dan lincah dalam bergerak.

Sora menunjuk ke arah laut. Riku tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang Sora maksud. Harus diakuinya, pemandangan di atas sana memang indah.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu di atas sana hingga sore hari.

* * *

_**~O.O~ TTvTT ~O.O~**_

* * *

Sora memakan makanannya dengan terburu-buru hingga tersedak.

"Sudah kukatakan agar pelan-pelan memakannya, Sora," kata Riku sambil memberikan sebotol air putih. Dia menghela napas.

"Ha-habisnya, jika tidak buru-buru, nanti kita terlambat," balas Sora setelah meneguk air beberapa kali.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini. Jika makananmu belum habis, kau bisa menyusul belakangan."

"Tapi tidak seru jika aku ketinggalan pertarungan," balas Sora dengan wajah cembetut. "Mengapa kau tidak makan, Riku? Biasanya kau ikut makan jika aku makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

Tepatnya, Riku masih merasa kenyang. Pencernaan werewolf lebih lambat dari manusia normal. Umumnya, werewolf hanya makan antara dua hingga empat hari sekali. Tapi Riku mengusahakan agar makan setiap hari, meski dia makan dalam porsi kecil.

Sora memukul dadanya dengan pelan beberapa kali. Dia merasa sesak karena menelan makanan dalam jumlah banyak. Dia segera meneguk air lagi beberapa kali dan merasa lega ketika rasa sesaknya menghilang. Sora menyeka mulutnya yang basah.

"Di mana mereka akan beraksi?"

"Di hutan. Mereka sering memilih tempat itu karena tidak banyak orang—terutama polisi—yang berani memasuki hutan di malam hari. Mereka akan memancing _half blood_ memasuki hutan dan membunuh mereka di sana."

Sora mengangguk mengerti. "Di mana Ayah?"

"Sedang mengawasi target mereka. Memastikan mereka tidak melukai targetnya."

Keduanya berjalan memasuki hutan yang gelap. Meski sangat gelap dan tidak terdapat pencahayaan selain cahaya bulan, keduanya masih dapat melihat dengan jelas. Riku berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati situasi. Sora memejamkan mata, mencoba melihat kejadian di masa depan.

Sora melihat, dua orang _slayer_ berusaha menyesatkan seorang _half blood_. Dua _slayer_ lagi bersiap membunuhnya, tapi Sora dan Riku datang tepat waktu dan menghentikan mereka. Kehadiran Sora dan Riku membuat kedua _slayer_ terkejut. Sora berhenti melihat masa depan. Tanpa dilihatnya lebih lanjut, dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

Riku menatapi Sora dan langsung mencubit kedua pipinya. "Focus Sora." Dia terlihat kesal karena Sora tidak membantunya melihat situasi.

"Iya~," balas Sora. Masih dengan pipi yang dicubit.

Sora langsung memegangi pipinya yang memerah ketika Riku melepaskannya. Mendadak, Riku berlari meninggalkan Sora. Sora pun panik melihat Riku mendadak meninggalkannya. Maka dia segera menyusulnya. Tapi Riku terlalu cepat sehingga dia semakin tertinggal.

Ketika sudah kehilangan jejak Riku, Sora berhenti dan menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. Sora memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia tahu posisinya berada saat ini. Tempatnya berdiri saat ini adalah salah satu tempat yang membuat seorang _half blood_—yang diincar oleh para _slayer_—tersesat. Sora yakin terdapat alasan mengapa Riku meninggalkannya mendadak. Sora berjalan menuju tempat di mana dia melihat dirinya dan Riku akan menolong _half blood_ yang diincar.

Samar-samar, Sora merasa terdapat seseorang di sekitarnya. Orang tersebut belum menyadari kehadirannya karena dia tidak waspada. _Slayer_. Begitulah yang Sora duga. Sora memutuskan untuk mencari sebuah tempat yang memudahkannya untuk menangkis serangan _slayer_ yang akan menyerang nanti. Tempat yang Sora pilih sama persis seperti yang dilihatnya di masa depan. Semak-semak tinggi dan lebat. Sora menghela napas. Seharusnya Riku bersamanya, seperti yang dilihatnya di masa depan.

"Man, kemana kau pergi, Riku," bisik Sora dengan nada kecil.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, Sora," bisik seseorang di belakangnya.

Sora ingin berteriak saking kagetnya. Tapi dia memegangi mulutnya seerat mungkin agar posisinya tidak diketahui musuh. Jantungnya berdebar-debar melihat Riku berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau darimana?" bisik Sora dengan nada heran setelah detak jantungnya mulai tenang.

"Menemui Cloud. Kudengar dia memanggilku, maka dari itu aku bergegas menemuinya."

"Apa yang Ayah katakan?"

"Jumlah _slayer_ yang menyerang malam ini. Jumlah pastinya ada lima orang. Tapi satu _slayer_ tidak ikut masuk ke dalam hutan, hanya membantu membawa target mereka ke hutan. Sehingga dia akan dibereskan oleh Cloud."

"Dan posisi target mereka saat ini?"

"Sedang berlari menuju tempat kita saat ini. Aku dapat mencium bau target mereka. Semakin dekat. Tinggal 20 meter lagi."

Maka keduanya menunggu hingga target _slayer_ mendekati mereka. Sora dan Riku dapat mendengar hembusan napasnya yang tidak karuan karena ketakutan. 5 meter lagi. Sora dan Riku sudah berancang-ancang melompat keluar dan menolongnya. Keduanya menunggu dua _slayer_ sisanya keluar. Dua _slayer_ yang menunggu di tempat yang sama terlihat berada di atas pohon. Riku sudah memberitahukan Sora _slayer_ manakah yang harus ditanganinya.

"Sekarang!" perintah Riku.

Ketika keduanya keluar, Sora langsung menangkis dua serangan dari _slayer_ yang melompat turun dari pohon. Sedangkan Riku, dia menyerang dua _slayer_ yang mengejar target mereka. Seperti yang Sora lihat, _slayer_ yang Sora tangani terkejut. Sora langsung memukul salah satu _slayer_ hingga terlempar cukup jauh, lalu menyerang _slayer_ yang satunya lagi. Riku terlihat menyerang kedua _slayer_ yang ditanganinya dengan gesit dan tidak memberikan mereka kesempatan sekalipun.

Tebasan demi tebasan melukai _slayer_ yang Sora serang. Dia harus segera melumpuhkan _slayer_ tersebut sebelum _slayer_ yang lain kembali menyerangnya lagi. Riku yang paling cepat melumpuhkan _slayer_ yang diserangnya. Hanya dengan tiga serangan untuk masing-masing _slayer_, kedua _slayer_ tersebut langsung rubuh dan tidak bergerak. Tugas Riku selesai.

Sora berhasil mengalahkan satu _slayer_. Tepat bersama dengan kalahnya _slayer_ tersebut, _slayer_ lain terlihat marah melihat ketiga temannya kalah dan langsung menyerang Sora. Sesaat sebelum Sora menangkis serangan _slayer_ tersebut, Sora melihat bayangan dirinya—dalam wujud anak kecil—berjalan melintas sambil menggenggam tangan seorang wanita yang terlihat tersenyum lembut padanya. Focus Sora pun tertuju pada bayangan tersebut dan serangan _slayer_ tersebut berhasil mengenainya yang sedang lengah. Tubuh Sora tersabet pedang hingga mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Sora pun langsung melangkah mundur dan Riku terlihat menyerang _slayer_ tersebut ketika Sora menjauh.

"Ugh…" Sora terduduk dan meringis sambil memegangi lukanya. Luka Sora terlihat sembuh dengan perlahan dan aliran darahnya telah berhenti. Sora menghela napas lega setelah lukanya sembuh total.

Tubuh Sora mempunyai kemampuan pemulihan diri yang sangat cepat. Kemampuan ini juga dimiliki oleh _pure vampire_. Luka apapun yang diterima, maka luka tersebut dapat pulih dengan cepat dalam hitungan detik. Tergantung seberapa besar luka tersebut. Hanya saja, kemampuan ini termasuk merugikan karena mengisap banyak darah di dalam tubuh _pure vampire_ maupun _half blood_ untuk mempercepat pemulihan luka. Jika seandainya _pure vampire_ kehabisan darah karena kemampuan ini, maka mereka akan kehilangan kontrol akibat rasa haus yang menguasai. Sedangkan _half blood_, kemampuan ini cukup membahayakan karena mereka dapat mati kehabisan darah.

Riku terlihat berjalan mendekati Sora. "Apa yang membuatmu lengah? Sepertinya, tadi ada yang mengalihkan perhatianmu."

Riku mengulurkan tangannya dan Sora meraihnya. Riku menariknya bangun.

Sora menatapi pakaiannya yang kotor sejenak, lalu menjawab, "tadi aku melihat sebuah bayangan. Seperti ilusi."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Bayanganku ketika masih kecil dan seorang wanita yang tersenyum lembut bagaikan salju. Entah mengapa aku merasa mengenalnya."

"Apakah dia memiliki rambut cokelat panjang?"

"Yap! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sora terlihat heran.

Riku tersenyum. "Karena dia ibumu."

"Ibuku?" Sora mencoba mengingat bayangan tadi sekali lagi. "Tapi mengapa aku melihat ilusinya?" Sora menyilangkan tangannya. Dia bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, Destiny Island adalah tempat tinggal Sora yang dulu bersama ibunya."

"Oh."

"Maaf…" Pemuda _half blood_ yang dikejar-kejar tadi terlihat mendekati Sora dan Riku. "Terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku." Dia membungkuk pada keduanya.

Sora menatapi Riku. Riku terlihat tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," balas Sora dengan cengiran. "Ah, aku sampai lupa. Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau terluka ketika mereka mengejarmu?"

"Tidak," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana dengan Anda?" Dia menatapi tubuh Sora dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sora terlihat tersenyum.

Riku ikut tersenyum juga. "Saatnya kita keluar dari hutan."

Ketiganya berjalan keluar dari hutan. Di luar, Cloud terlihat menunggu ketiganya.

_**To be Continued…**_

* * *

**Author Note**: satu chapter selesai lagi on time! XD Thanks for reading! Jangan lupa review yah…

* * *

To a reviewer name **KuroMaki RoXora**: wkwkwkwk! Sora kan anak manja, jadinya minta disuapin! (PLAK!)  
Wwkwkkwkw! Kalau Sora disuruh cuci2, dijamin kagak akan pernah bersih. Lol.  
Iyah, makasih sudah baca! X3


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **Wah, update lagi nih ^^ pas sekali di hari Halloween! Happy Halloween guys! Trick or treat! Give me a review or I will haunted you! LOL  
balasan review ada di bawah! :)

**The Half Blood 2 : Conflict Against Slayer**

**Chapter 4**

Cloud yang menyandar pada batang pohon langsung menatapi mereka. Tatapan Cloud lebih tertuju pada badan Sora yang berlumuran darah. Darah Sora sendiri. Cloud menghela napas.

"Kurasa hutan ini memang bukan hutan biasa," kata Cloud sambil menatap ke atas. Melihat pepohonan yang tumbuh tinggi.

"Maksudmu?" Riku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa heran mendengarnya.

"Hutan ini terdapat _magic power_ yang entah dari mana asalanya. Untuk kasus tertentu, ada beberapa orang yang pernah mengalami halusinasi di hutan ini. Halusinasi yang mereka lihat bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, tapi seperti sebuah memori di masa lalu." Cloud menatapi Riku.

Mata Sora melebar. "Bagaimana Ayah tahu aku mengalami halusinasi di hutan?"

Cloud tersenyum. "Pendengaranku tajam, Sora."

"Ah! Kau benar," balas Sora sambil tertawa. Dia lupa bahwa Cloud mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam karena dia seorang _vampire_. "Kembali ke topik. Bagaimana bisa hutan ini terdapat _magic power_, Ayah?"

Cloud menatapi hutan ini dengan wajah sedih. Seakan-akan, terdapat hal sedih di tempat ini. "Mungkin karena mereka."

Sora memiringkan kepalanya. "Mereka?"

"Hutan ini, dulunya merupakan tempat tinggal para _witch_ pada ribuan tahun lalu." Tatapan Cloud terkesan menerawang jauh sekali. "Ribuan tahun lalu, jumlah _witch_ yang ada di dunia masih tergolong banyak. Tidak seperti sekarang. Langka dan hampir punah. Dulunya hutan ini dilindungi oleh semacam _magic_ untuk mencegah manusia menemui _witch_. Meski manusia tidak bisa menemui _witch_ karena _magic_ tersebut, tapi _vampire_ masih dapat menerobos pelindung _magic_ tersebut."

"Bagaimana dengan _werewolf_?" sela Riku.

Cloud menatapi Riku. "Bisa. Hanya saja _werewolf_ yang kuat saja yang dapat menerobos pelindung _magic_." Cloud menatapi Sora yang menanti kelanjutan penjelasan. "Sekitar 500 tahun lalu, jumlah _witch_ berkurang sangat drastis karena disebabkan berbagai hal. Ada _witch_ yang kehilangan kemampuannya karena jatuh cinta pada manusia. Ada juga _witch_ yang meninggal karena terbunuh _vampire_. Ada juga yang pergi karena perselisihan clan. Yang paling banyak menurunkan populasi mereka adalah perselisihan clan. Itu sebabnya mereka memutuskan untuk pindah dari sini sebagai permulaan untuk memulai hidup tanpa adanya perselisihan."

"Jadi, darimana _magic power_ hutan ini berasal?" Sora semakin bingung karena Cloud menjelaskan sejarahnya terlebih dahulu. Padahal Sora hanya ingin inti jawaban saja.

Cloud tersenyum melihat kebingungan Sora. "Dari hutan ini sendiri."

Sora terdiam. Dia tidak mengerti. Dahinya mengkerut dan dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih dalam sebelum kepalanya berasap karena kebanyakan berpikir.

Riku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Sora pusing. "Maksudnya, hutan ini terbuat dari _magic_. Hingga sekarang, _magic power_ milik hutan ini masih tersisa hingga sekarang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sora menatapi Riku dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Karena itu sejarah di Destiny Island," jawab orang yang mereka tolong.

Cloud, Riku, dan Sora langsung menatapinya. Mereka lupa akan keberadaannya.

"Ah, maaf kami mengacuhkanmu," kata Riku.

"Tidak apa-apa," balasnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ah, namamu adalah?" tanya Sora dengan senyum.

"Grey. Namaku Grey."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Grey!" balas Sora dengan senyum.

Grey mengangguk. "Maaf, tapi Apakah masih akan ada orang seperti mereka tadi yang masih mengincarku?" Dahinya mengkerut saat menanyakannya. Terdapat kecemasan yang sangat kuat dirasakan oleh Grey.

"Untuk mereka—_slayer_, aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa mereka tidak akan berhenti menyerang _half blood_ _vampire_ –seperti kau—di Destiny Island," jawab Riku sambil menghela napas. Sebenarnya Riku juga cemas bahwa kejadian ini bukanlah akhir dari penyerangan _slayer_, tapi justru semakin memancing _slayer_ untuk datang kemari.

"Begitu ya…" Grey menunduk sedih ketika mendengarnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk melindungi _half blood_ di sini," kata Sora dengan lengan yang menyilang di belakang kepalanya. Terdapat keyakinan pada kata-kata Sora.

"Terima kasih," balas Grey dengan senyum.

"Okay. Saatnya mengantarmu pulang. Kau ingin ikut atau bersama Cloud, Sora?" Tanya Riku sambil menatapinya.

"Um, kurasa aku akan bersama Ayah."

Riku mengangguk. Dia dan Grey pergi meninggalkan Cloud dan Sora. Sora menatap ke dalam hutan. Samar-samar, dia melihat sosok seseorang. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berjalan sendirian di dalam hutan. Dia berjalan semakin dalam ke dalam hutan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak melihat ke hutan, Sora. Yang kau lihat saat ini bukanlah memorimu, melainkan memori Vanitas," tegur Cloud.

Sora tersadar dari lamunannya. "Bagaimana Ayah tahu aku sedang melihat ilusi di dalam hutan? Dan bagaimana Ayah bisa tahu kalau ilusi yang kulihat bukan dari memoriku?" Sora memiringkan kepalanya.

Cloud tidak menjawab. "Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke penginapan."

Sora menatapi Cloud dengan heran. Dia mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Cloud tanpa berdebat. Cloud terlihat menghela napas ketika Sora menyusulnya. Cloud tahu apa yang Sora lihat karena dia melihat melalui pikiran Sora. Cloud mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran dan hingga kini, tidak ada yang mengetahui kemampuannya selain dirinya. Tapi tidak setiap saat dia dapat melihat pikiran seseorang. Dia baru dapat melihat pikiran seseorang jika dia memang ingin melihat.

Begitu tiba di penginapan, Sora langsung duduk di kasurnya dan menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Dia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal dan hendak berbaring.

"Bisakah kau mengganti bajumu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau tidur, Sora?" pinta Cloud.

Sora menatapi bajunya yang kotor berlumuran darah. "Aku lupa bawa baju ganti."

Cloud menghela napas. "Mandilah dulu dan aku akan mencarikan pakaian pengganti untukmu."

"Maaf merepotkan, Ayah." Sora menunduk. Dia merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkan Cloud.

Cloud mengangguk. Memakluminya. Sora adalah tipe yang santai dan tidak banyak persiapan ketika akan ke luar kota. Persiapan selalu dilakukan oleh Riku mau pun Roxas, sehingga Sora tidak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa. Tapi kali ini, sepertinya Riku mengira Roxas telah menyiapkan semua yang Sora perlukan selama berada di Destiny Island, sehingga hal kecil seperti ini terlupakan oleh Riku.

Cloud berjalan keluar. Saat hendak berjalan keluar dari penginapan, dia berpapasan dengan Riku yang telah selesai mengantar Grey pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Riku saat berpapasan dengan Cloud.

"Hanya ingin membelikan pakaian untuk Sora."

Riku membatu sejenak. "Ah, tidak heran aku merasa ada yang kurang."

Cloud tersenyum, lalu memegang bahu Riku. "Kau sudah berusaha bekerja semaksimalmu."

Cloud berjalan melewati Riku. Riku menatapi Cloud hingga dia menghilang ke dalam kegelapan. Bagi Riku, pujian Cloud tidak menghiburnya. Dia merasa dirinya masih kurang maksimal dalam bekerja. Tapi dia juga tahu, memaksakan diri juga bukan hal yang baik karena dapat memperbesar kesalahan. Dia tidak akan memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja terlalu keras hingga lelah. Lelah akan menurunkan konsentrasinya dan membuat kinerjanya semakin buruk. Riku menghela napas dalam dan berjalan menuju kamar di mana dia dan Sora menginap.

Ketika masuk, Riku dapat mendengar suara Sora dari kamar mandi. Dia terdengar menyanyi sambil mandi. Dugaan Riku, Sora sengaja menyanyi cukup keras agar dia tidak tertidur ketika mandi. Riku pernah menemukannya tertidur di kamar mandi dalam posisi berdiri tegak tanpa bergoyang sedikit pun bagaikan patung.

Riku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Jangan mandi terlalu lama, Sora. Nanti kau sakit."

"Yaaa~," balas Sora dengan nada _sing song_.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sora keluar menggunakan handuk. Kebetulan Cloud telah datang beberapa saat sebelum Sora keluar, sehingga Sora bisa segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan langsung tidur.

"_Night_!" Sora langsung menyelimuti dirinya dan memejamkan matanya.

"_Night,_" balas Riku dengan senyum.

Dalam hitungan detik, Sora langsung terlelap. Riku pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Sedangkan Cloud, dia memutuskan berkeliling Destiny Island. Hendak menyelidiki sesuatu.

Tangan Roxas terlihat berlumuran darah ketika pedangnya yang menembus tubuh seorang _slayer_. Dia menganyunkan pedangnya ke samping. Tubuh _slayer_ tersebut terlempar dan membentur pohon dengan keras. _Slayer_ tersebut adalah target ketiganya. Masih ada lima target lagi yang harus diburunya di Twilight Town. Roxas mengeluarkan kertas dari kantong celananya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak terkena darah. Dia member tanda silang pada gambar _slayer_ yang dibunuhnya menggunakan darah yang membasahi tangan kanannya.

"Kau masih mau melanjutkan misimu, Roxas?"

Roxas menoleh dan melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Bagi Roxas, melihatnya seperti melihat cermin hidup. Bedanya, dia tidak menggunakan baju yang sama dengan Roxas, sehingga mereka bisa dibedakan satu sama lain. Orang tersebut adalah Ventus, kembaran Roxas.

"Ya."

"Mengapa kau terburu-buru?" Ventus menatapinya dengan heran.

"Kurasa, aku hanya ingin segera bersama Sora saja." Roxas tidak begitu yakin pada jawabannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau berada di sini sementara waktu? Sudah berbulan-bulan kau bersama Sora dan jarang kemari jika tidak ada misi di sini. Ibu sepertinya merindukanmu. Begitu juga yang lain."

Roxas terdiam sejenak. "Ide yang bagus." Roxas setuju sambil mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan melanjutkan misi besok. Ini baru hari pertama, aku masih punya banyak waktu. Ayo kita kembali ke mansion, Ven." Roxas memanggil Ventus dengan sapaan akrabnya.

Ventus mengangguk.

Tiba di Old Mansion, seluruh anggota keluarga langsung menyambut kedatangan Roxas.

"Hai semua," sapa Roxas ketika dia disambut. "Hai Ibu," katanya ketika dipeluk oleh Sang Ibu, Tifa, memeluknya dengan lembut.

Tifa, yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang lurus, terlihat tersenyum setelah melepas pelukannya. "Sudah lama kami tidak melihatmu, Roxas."

Roxas membalas senyuman Tifa. "Aku hanya pergi beberapa bulan saja, Ibu, bukan selamanya."

"Ibu tahu. Tapi tetap saja sebagai Ibumu, Ibu merindukanmu."

Roxas memeluk saudara tirinya yang lain. Roxas mempunyai satu saudara kandung, tiga kakak lelaki tiri, satu kakak tiri perempuan, dan satu adik perempuan. Tiga kakak tiri lelaki adalah Terra, yang memiliki rambut brunnete dengan warna mata biru, Demyx, memiliki rambut _blond_ dengan mata biru, dan Zexion, memiliki rambut _silver_ dengan mata sebening air. Kakak tiri perempuan Roxas adalah Aqua, seorang gadis berambut biru muda dengan mata biru. Adik tiri perempuan Roxas adalah Namine, memiliki rambut _blond_ dengan mata biru.

Sebagian dari mereka pun duduk di sofa dan sebagian berdiri.

"Jadi, misi apa yang kau kerjakan kali ini?" tanya Tifa sambil menatap Roxas.

"Riku memintaku memburu beberapa _slayer_ di kota ini. Menurut informasi, _slayer_ yang kuburu ini sedang mencari informasi terkait hubungan keluarga kita dengan _werewolf_ yang membantu melindungi _half blood_ _vampire_. Aku diminta untuk menangkap salah seorang dari buruanku untuk mencari informasi yang mereka miliki," jawab Roxas.

"Dan setelah mendapatkan informasi, kau membunuh mereka?" tanya Terra yang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Roxas menangguk. "Ya. Jika mereka kulepas, maka mereka akan terus mengintai tempat ini."

"Tidak adakah cara lain selain membunuh mereka, Roxas?" tanya Demyx dengan sedih.

Roxas tersenyum sambil menghela napas. "Aku juga tidak akan membunuh mereka jika saja mereka berhenti mengintai kita, _vampire_."

"Mereka tidak akan berhenti," kata Namine sambil menyentuh dadanya. Dia terlihat sedih. "_Slayer_ akan terus datang meski kau membunuh mereka sebanyak apa pun. Mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti mengganggu kehidupan _vampire_ hingga seluruh _vampire_, dari _half blood_ hingga pure _vampire_, musnah."

"Kau menerawang untuk berapa hari kedepan, Namine?" tanya Roxas dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Heran mendengar kata-kata Namine. Seakan-akan dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi hingga setahun ke depan.

"Hanya dua hari ke depan," balas Namine dengan senyum.

Roxas langsung tertawa. "Kau berkata seakan-akan sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam bulan-bulan ini."

Namine terkekeh. "Tidak. Kemampuanku masih tidak sebaik Sora, jadi ketepatan untuk melihat 1 bulan kedepan masih kurang begitu pasti."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku harap masalah ini segera selesai," kata Roxas sambil merenggangkan badannya. Sesungguhnya badannya tidak pegal, tapi dia merasa harus melakukan sebuah gerakan agar terlihat lebih 'manusia'. Gerakan-gerakan tersebut dipelajarinya dari Sora karena dia sering memperhatikan Sora.

"Meski masalah ini selesai, aku tidak yakin tidak akan ada masalah lain yang datang," kata Terra sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Terra…" Ventus terlihat menatapi Terra dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Roxas dengan senyum. "Selama kau masih hidup, kau akan terus merasakan yang namanya bahagia, masalah, sedih, senang, marah, kecewa, dan sejenisnya. Itulah yang namanya kehidupan meski kita tidak bisa dibilang hidup sih." Roxas terkekeh akan kata-katanya sendiri.

Tifa terlihat tersenyum. "Tidak biasanya kata-kata bijak keluar dari mulutmu, Roxas."

Roxas tersenyum. "Mungkin semenjak kembalinya Sora, aku mencoba berubah dan menjadi lebih dewasa. Tapi Sora lebih suka aku bersikap riang seperti biasa."

"Omong-omong, Roxas, kau pernah mendengar _slayer_ bernama Jessey?" tanya Aqua.

"Tidak. Ada apa dengan orang bernama 'Jessey'?"

"Dia terkenal sebagai _slayer_ kuat. Beberapa _vampire_ yang pernah lolos darinya mengatakan, caranya bertarung mirip _vampire_ berumur 300 tahun. Meski masih muda, bisa dikatakan kemampuannya mirip Riku," jelas Zexion yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Roxas menunduk. "_Werewolf_."

"Itu yang kukhawatirkan," balas Aqua sambil menatap ke lantai.

"Memang _Werewolf_ mendukung kita, _vampire_, tapi tidak semuanya mendukung kita." Roxas menghela napas.

"Kira-kira, apakah Riku akan kesulitan jika bertemu dengannya, ya?" Tifa terlihat cemas. Tepatnya, dia mencemaskan keadaan Sora jika Riku tidak bisa menghadapinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kuyakin Riku tidak akan ragu melawannya meski harus melawan rasnya sendiri. Baginya, saat ini Sora yang terpenting. Tapi yang kukhawatirkan justru jika Sora sendiri yang menemuinya," kata Roxas sambil menghela napas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ventus dengan heran.

"Karena dia _werewolf_. _Replica_ Sora yang kedua ini belum pernah melawan _werewolf_ sebelumnya. Kurasa dia juga tidak akan sanggup melawannya. Bukan karena orang bernama 'Jessey' ini kuat, tapi Sora akan merasa, melawan dia sama seperti melawan Riku. Maka harapan menangnya pun berkurang," jelas Roxas.

"Ah, karena Riku adalah teman pertama Sora setelah Vanitas menciptakannya?" Tifa terlihat memegangi pipinya. Dia terlihat cemas.

Roxas mengangguk. "Maka dari itu, Riku tidak pernah memberi misi yang hanya dikerjakan sendiri oleh Sora. Minimal, aku atau dia yang menemani Sora mengerjakan misi."

"Tidak heran kau ingin segera kembali ke sisi Sora," balas Ventus dengan senyum.

Wajah Roxas terlihat sedikit memerah saat Ventus mengatakannya. "Aku hanya ingin melindunginya."

Roxas menanyakan kondisi Twilight Town selama dia pergi. Semua yang berada di ruangan bergantian menjelaskan kondisi Twilight Town. Serangan _Slayer_ tidak terlalu banyak karena para _slayers_ tahu keberadaan _vampire_ di Old Mansion sangatlah kuat. Sebagian besar _slayers_ yang pernah mereka hadapi masih kelas teri. Mereka tidak kuat. Tapi karena serangan para _slayers_ tersebut, keberadaan mereka di Old Mansion mulai dicurigai oleh manusia biasa. Jika hanya _hunters_ saja, maka mereka tidak akan mencemaskannya. Tapi jika manusia biasa, tentunya akan menimbulkan kehebohan yang tidak diinginkan. Misalnya, banyak manusia biasa yang beramai-ramai pindah kota dan kota ini pun menjadi sepi.

"…Cloud berencana untuk memindahkan kita ke tempat lain. Tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh manusia, tapi tidak jauh juga dari keberadaan manusia," jelas Tifa sambil menyentuh dadanya.

"Ayah sudah menemukan tempat yang strategis seperti tempat ini?" Tanya Roxas dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Saat ini, tempat yang ditemukannya baru satu. Radiant Garden. Cloud masih menimbang-nimbang apakah tempat tersebut cocok karena dulu, sebagian penghuni tempat tersebut adalah ras _werewolf_. Tapi saat ini, jumlah penghuni Radiant Garden telah menurun sehingga kebanyakan yang tinggal di sana adalah _half_ _werewolf_."

"Hum…. Kudengar, Leon tinggal di sana," komentar Roxas sambil memegang dagunya.

"Ya. Cloud justru bertanya padanya," jelas Tifa dengan senyum. "Lagipula, tempat itu menjadi pertimbangan Cloud karena jarak antara Radiant Garden dengan Hollow Bastion yang cukup dekat. Kau sering bermain ke bar Oblivion, kan, Roxas?"

Roxas langsung mengangguk. "Tepatnya, mengambil misi."

"Saat ini, dia juga sedang mempertimbangkan apakah Destiny Island cocok sebagai tempat tinggal baru kita," jelas Tifa.

Mereka semua terus mengobrol hingga pagi menjelang. Mereka tidak sadar betapa waktu sungguh cepat berlalu. Bagi _vampire_, satu hari terasa seperti satu jam saja. Umur mereka yang sangat panjang membuat mereka merasa bahwa waktu bukanlah hal yang perlu dipikirkan. Obrolan mereka pun terhenti karena Roxas berencana melanjutkan misinya lagi. Tapi Tifa menyarankan agar Roxas beristirahat sebentar—meski sesungguhnya Roxas sama sekali tidak perlu istirahat. Roxas pun menuruti kemauan Tifa karena Tifa ingin Roxas berada di sana lebih lama.

Roxas dan Ventus memasuki kamar mereka berdua. Kain gorden tebal terlihat menutupi jendela kamar mereka untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari yang hendak masuk. Ventus berbaring di kasurnya. Sedangkan Roxas, dia menggeser sedikit gorden dan melihat keluar. Roxas tidak terluka saat cahaya matahari mengenainya.

Tatapan Roxas menyipit ketika dia mengamati pemandangan di luar.

"Mereka sudah lama mengintai di sini," kata Ventus memberitahu.

"Kalian membiarkannya?"

Ventus menatapi Roxas. "Ayah bilang biarkan saja mereka. Sehingga kami pun membiarkan mereka."

Roxas terdiam sambil menatap keluar. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang Cloud pikirkan, tapi Roxas merasa, terdapat alasan kuat mengapa Cloud membiarkan _slayers_ yang mengintai mereka di Old Mansion dibiarkan hidup.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note** : TBC! (langsung Author batuk-batuk tidak jelas.)(LOL) wkwkwkwk, kira-kira apa yang terjadi yah chapter depan? (belum ada gambaran) review please? Chapter lalu cuma dapat dua… TTATT

To a reviewer name **Gemini Sea-Dragon**: wew, jika dipikir-pikir, memang benar sih XDDD

To a reviewer name **Ace-Aihara**: waw XD update besok? Wah, berat tuh jika sehari update satu chapter XDDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **updateeee :D aw man! Sedih banget tidak dapat satu pun review chapter lalu QAQ huhuhu… kemana yah reviewer-nya pergi…

**Disclaimed!** Kingdom Hearts wasn't mine! Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and the creator, Tetsuya Nomura.

**The **_**Half blood**_** 2 : Conflict Against **_**Slayer**_

**Chapter 5**

Roxas mengamati Twilight Town yang sudah cukup lama tidak dikunjungi olehnya. Rumah susun yang berjajar rapi karena penataan kota yang baik. Lantai jalanan terbuat dari paving blok yang tersusun dengan rapi masih memiliki kondisi baik. Toko-toko kecil di antara rumah susun belum buka karena masih terlalu pagi. Penduduk kota ini lalu-lalang untuk memulai aktivitasnya di pagi hari. Anak-anak remaja berjalan santai dan hendak menuju sekolah mereka yang berada di kota lain. Umumnya mereka menggunakan kereta api sebagai alat transportasi.

Roxas menguap sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Sebenarnya dia tidak mengantuk. Dia hanya mencoba untuk terlihat lebih manusia di tengah keramaian. Roxas mampir ke sebuah toko yang menjual makanan. Dia membeli _sandwich_ yang dijual di toko tersebut, lalu pergi mengelilingi kota untuk mencari keberadaan _slayer_ yang menjadi targetnya. Roxas melahap _sandwich_-nya dengan cepat. Sesungguhnya perut Roxas tidak bisa mencerna makanan manusia. Perutnya hanya dapat mencerna darah saja, sehingga dia harus memuntahkannya agar makanan tersebut tidak membusuk di perutnya. Roxas hanya ingin mencoba makanan manusia karena penasaran terhadap rasanya. Meski harus diakuinya, rasanya tidak seenak darah.

Roxas menemukan targetnya setelah berjalan beberapa puluh menit mengelilingi kota. Sang _Slayer_ tidak mengetahui bahwa Roxas seorang _vampire_. Dia tidak curiga karena Roxas berjalan di bawah sinar matahari. Roxas mendesah sambil tersenyum. Roxas melukai lengannya, membiarkan darah mengotori tangannya, lalu berjalan mendekati Sang _Slayer_ dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia memasang ekspresi sedih lalu memegang baju _slayer_ tersebut.

"To-tolong! Teman saya… teman saya diserang _vampire_!" kata Roxas dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Di mana!?" Sang _Slayer_ termakan perangkap Roxas.

Roxas menunjuk ke arah gang kecil yang sepi. "_Va_-_vampire_ itu menggigit teman saya! Saya tidak tahu bagaimana nasib teman saya saat ini!" Roxas menggenggam lebih erat pakaian Sang _Slayer_.

_Slayer_ tersebut mendorong tubuh Roxas hingga dia terjatuh, lalu berlari memasuki gang. Roxas tersenyum sinis melihat dia masuk. Setelah membersihkan debu yang mengotori pakaiannya, dengan santai Roxas berjalan memasuki gang. Roxas memejamkan matanya, mencari bunyi langkah lari _slayer_ tadi. Roxas merasakan keanehan. Langkah kaki yang tadinya berderap cepat kini menjadi pelan. Roxas memegangi dagunya. Berpikir.

"Sudahlah," kata Roxas sambil menghela napas.

_Slayer_ tadi terlihat menunggunya. Rupanya Sang _Slayer_ hanya berpura-pura termakan jebakan Roxas. Dia bersiap menyerang Roxas kapan pun. Roxas memasang posisi menyerang, tapi sebelum menyerang, Roxas ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku berbohong?"

"Karena luka di lenganmu telah menutup. Padahal darah yang berada di tanganmu masih baru. Suhu tubuhmu juga sangat rendah, mendekati dingin. Itu tidak normal," jawab Sang _Slayer_ dengan tenang.

'_Tidak kusangka dia orang yang amat teliti. Memang benar luka yang kubuat menutup hanya dalam beberapa detik. Berjemur cukup lama di bawah sinar matahari ternyata tidak membuat suhu tubuhku meningkat dan mendekati suhu manusia normal,_' pikir Roxas sambil menatap ke bawah.

Saat Roxas mengangkat kepalanya, sosok _slayer_ tadi menghilang. Roxas melompat mundur dan mendadak, benturan hebat antara senjata _slayer_, _heavy blade_, dengan lantai beton terdengar keras hingga membuat gempa ringan. Serangan tadi mengenai ujung poni Roxas, tapi tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Lantai beton retak akibat hantaman dari tusukan _heavy blade_. Dinding-dinding sekitar lantai beton yang retak juga retak.

Roxas meremas jemarinya hingga berbunyi. Ketika _heavy blade_ hendak membelahnya menjadi dua, Roxas menahannya dengan tangan kosong. Lantai yang Roxas pijak retak karena dorongan kuat dari serangan yang ditahannya. Darah mengalir keluar dari tangan Roxas dan terjatuh ke lantai beton yang retak. Roxas meremas _heavy blade_ hingga terlihat retak dan akhirnya hancur. _Slayer_ tersebut terkejut melihat _heavy blade_ yang terbuat dari baja terbaik hancur hanya dengan tangan kosong. Tapi, _slayer_ tersebut tidak menyerah. Dia masih memiliki senjata cadangan. Sebuah pistol dengan peluru perak. Kewaspadaan Roxas meningkat saat dia melihat peluru perak ditembakkan padanya. Meski peluru perak tidak terlalu berbahaya bagi _vampire_, tapi jika peluru tersebut bersarang dalam tubuh _vampire_, maka peluru itu akan menjadi racun meski tidak membunuh para _vampire_. _Vampire_ akan merasa pusing dan pandangan terasa berbayang.

Sang _Slayer_ menembakki Roxas beberapa kali. Sebuah peluru membesat kulit wajah Roxas ketika Roxas menghindar. Darah keluar sesaat karena lukanya langsung sembuh. Mendadak, tembakkan terhenti karena Sang _Slayer_ kehabisan peluru. Roxas memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyerangnya. Tangan Roxas menangkap kepala Sang _Slayer_ dan membenturkannya pada dinding hingga dinding tersebut retak. Sang _Slayer_ masih belum mati. Dia menendang perut Roxas agar dia menjauh dan mencoba kabur dari Roxas. Sang _Slayer_ memasuki gang lebih dalam lagi.

Roxas mendesah sambil memegangi perutnya yang terkena tendangan. Dia memejamkan mata. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat posisi _slayer_ tadi karena dia sudah berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangannya, tapi Roxas bisa memperkirakan posisinya melalui bau. Roxas mengangkat salah satu tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya. Telapak tangan yang diangkatnya mengeluarkan cipratan listrik.

"Mungkin ini tidak akan membunuhnya, tapi paling tidak cukup untuk melumpuhkannya," kata Roxas dengan senyum sinis. "_Thunder_!"

Sebuah petir menyambar ke bawah dan meledak cukup kuat hingga menyisakan asap hitam yang membumbung ke langit.

Sora menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar tanpa menutupinya. Pagi hari yang sejuk membuatnya mengantuk. Ingin sekali dia tidur lagi, tapi berhubung dia dan Riku harus segera keluar dari Destiny Island dan menuju tempat lain karena ada urusan penting, Sora pun harus melanjutkan tidurnya di mobil.

"Roxas masih di Twilight Town?" tanya Sora, dengan mata setengah terpejam, pada Riku yang sedang menyetir.

"Ya. Katanya masih ada dua target yang belum dibunuhnya. Dia akan langsung menyusul kita ke Land of Departure setelah target terakhir dibunuhnya."

Sora tidak membalas. Dipejamkan matanya dan dibiarkan pikirannya memasuki alam mimpi yang nyaman dan indah. Tatapan Riku terus tertuju pada jalan. Meski terfokus pada jalanan, pikirannya tetap bercabang karena banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Dia memikirkan misi di Land of Departure. Di sana, mereka tidak akan membunuh _slayer_ atau menangkap _vampire_ atau pun _werewolf_ jahat, melainkan mencoba membuat kesepakatan lagi bersama _slayer_.

Cloud sudah dari kemarin berada di sana. Dia pergi setelah menyelidiki Destiny Island sejenak. Apa yang Cloud selidiki? Dia menyelidiki bagaimana _slayer_ bisa mengetahui bahwa terdapat _half blood_ _vampire_ yang tinggal di Destiny Island. _Slayer_ mengetahui keberadaan _half blood_ _vampire_ yang tinggal di sana karena laporan warga tentang hewan-hewan peliharaan mereka yang mati kehabisan darah.

Warga-warga tambah khawatir karena terdapat dua buah lubang yang mirip gigitan _vampire_ di leher hewan yang telah meninggal. Yang lebih mereka khawatirkan lagi adalah, mereka takut salah satu dari mereka menjadi sasaran _vampire_ jika seandainya tidak ada lagi hewan-hewan yang dipelihara oleh mereka. _Half blood_ _vampire_ memang tidak berbahaya bagi manusia biasa, tapi mereka tetap membutuhkan darah untuk menghilangkan dahaga yang menyerang mereka. Meski begitu, jika dahaga tersebut tidak dihilangkan, _half blood_ _vampire_ tidak akan kehilangan kewarasannya meski mereka akan merasa terganggu oleh rasa dahaga tersebut.

Riku mencoba memikirkan berbagai alasan yang dapat diterima oleh para _slayer_ agar mereka mau berdamai dengan _vampire_. Mulai dari darah sintetik, menghukum _vampire_ yang berbuat jahat, melindungi _slayer_ yang diserang _vampire_ jahat, tidak akan membunuh _slayer_ yang mencoba membunuh _vampire_ baik dan hanya menghukumnya, dan masih banyak lagi hingga dia merasa pening. Perjalan yang masih cukup jauh membuat Riku memutuskan untuk berhenti di pemberhentian yang terdapat pom bensin dan juga kafe.

Riku memarkirkan mobilnya setelah mengisi bahan bakar dan berjalan masuk ke kafe. Dia meninggalkan Sora yang masih tertidur lelap di mobil. Bunyi lonceng terdengar saat dia membuka kafe. Mengapa bunyi lonceng tadi memberi kesan bahwa kafe ini kafe jaman dulu? Riku pun terheran-heran juga, tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya.

Kafe ini cukup ramai karena memang banyak mobil yang berhenti untuk istirahat sejenak di sini. Kafe ini menjual _junk food_ dan berbagai jenis minuman. Dari soda hingga susu. Kursi-kursi kafe ini terlihat berantakan dan belum sempat dibereskan oleh pelayan kafe karena ramainya pengunjung. Riku disenggol oleh seorang pelayan ketika dia hendak memesan makanan dan minuman di kasir. Sepertinya Sang Pelayan terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Yang lebih parah, Pelayan tadi tidak meminta maaf pada Riku dan langsung pergi mengantarkan pesanan. Dahi Riku langsung mengkerut. Dia mendengus kesal melihat betapa tidak sopannya pelayan tadi. Riku mendekati kasir dan langsung memesan makanan dan minuman. Sang Kasir memberikan bon pada Riku dan Riku segera membayarnya.

Sang Kasir meminta Riku menunggu di samping, di mana tempat pengambilan makanan dan minuman yang akan di bawa pergi. Sambil menunggu, Riku memeriksa _HP_-nya. Mendadak, dia mencium bau yang dikenalnya. Pandangannya pun beralih dari layar _HP_ dan segera mencari sumber bau yang dikenalnya. Di hadapannya yang banyak orang lalu-lalang, seseorang yang amat mirip Sora, tapi memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan mata kuning, menatapi Riku sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Tatapan keduanya saling bertemu selama beberapa detik. Sosoknya langsung menghilang ketika pandangan Riku terhalang oleh seseorang. Baunya di dalam ruangan ini pun perlahan menghilang.

"Pesanan nomor 76!" seru seorang pelayan sambil meletakkan pesanan Riku di atas meja pesanan.

Riku langsung memberikan bon miliknya dan ditandai oleh Sang Pelayan sebelum mengembalikan bon tersebut pada Riku. Riku berjalan keluar dan langsung memasuki mobil sambil membawa belanjaannya. Dia terdiam sejenak sambil memikirkan pemuda tadi.

'_Apa maksud dari kemunculanmu, Vanitas?_' pikir Riku dengan dahi mengkerut. Dia memikirkan kemunculan pemuda tadi yang amat mendadak.

Ditatapinya Sora yang masih terlelap dalam tidur. Sejak tadi Sora tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Seperti mayat saja. Tapi perutnya masih terlihat bergerak, menandakan bahwa dia masih bernapas dan hidup. Sora tidak pernah mengigau dalam tidur, seakan-akan dia tidak pernah bermimpi. Sora memang tidak pernah bermimpi. Tidak pernah sekali pun selama hidupnya. Riku bahkan bertanya-tanya, apakah karena dia masih belum sempurna seutuhnya?

"Hati-hati."

Mata Riku terbelalak. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan sudah melihat Vanitas berada di tempat duduk belakang. Riku kehilangan kata-kata sehingga tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku dapat melihat akan terjadi kerusuhan nanti. Jangan membahayakan Sora. Biarkan dia bersama Roxas nanti."

Riku terdiam lalu menatap ke depan dan bersandar pada kursi. Dia melirik Vanitas dari kaca tengah yang berfungsi untuk melihat ke belakang. "Sudah lama kau tidak menampakkan dirimu."

Senyuman sinis muncul di wajah Vanitas. "Tidak ada gunanya aku menampakkan diriku untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Itu saja yang akan kukatakan."

"Sebentar, Vanitas." Riku tahu dia hendak menghilang lagi, maka dari itu dia segera mencegahnya. Tapi Riku tidak menoleh. "Mengapa kau menghindar ketika Sora mencarimu?"

Hening sejenak ketika Vanitas mendengarnya. Vanitas tidak memiliki alasan khusus mengapa dia selalu menghindari Sora. Dia hanya ingin menghindarinya. Terkadang Vanitas sendiri bertanya pada dirinya mengapa dia menghindar. Terdapat rasa segan untuk menemui Sora. Dia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya dan dia tidak akan menemui Sora hingga dia tahu penyebab mengapa dia merasa segan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Alis Riku terangkat sebelah. Tidak ada, katanya? Perasaan heran langsung menyerang Riku. Jika memang tidak ada alasannya, mengapa dia tidak mau menemui Sora? Riku tahu Sora sangat ingin menemui Vanitas. Vanitas pun sengaja datang memperingati Riku ketika Sora masih tertidur agar dia tidak menemuinya, Riku tahu juga hal tersebut.

"Kau tidak menganggap Sora yang sekarang sebagai adikmu?"

Vanitas membeku. Mendengar kata-kata Riku tadi serasa menusuk jantungnya dan membuatnya mati untuk selamanya. Sayangnya itu cuma perumpamaan. Vanitas tidak akan mati semudah itu hanya karena sebuah kalimat. Vanitas melirik ke bawah dengan ekspresi sedih. Mungkin apa yang Riku katakan ada benarnya, begitulah isi pikiran Vanitas.

Setitik keringat terlihat di wajah Riku. Dia tidak menyangka kata-katanya benar. Riku benci sekali mengakuinya, tapi Sora yang sekarang dengan Sora yang dulu bukanlah orang yang sama. Mereka berbeda meski memiliki wajah yang sama. Riku tidak bisa menyalahkan Vanitas. Dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sora yang sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga, yang telah terjadi tidak bisa diulang kembali.

"Kurasa, bukan itu juga." Vanitas berusaha menyangkalnya.

Kini, Vanitas bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia harus segera menemukan jawabannya agar tidak membuat Sora sedih. Jika dia mengira bahwa Sora yang sekarang bukanlah adiknya, sesungguhnya dia juga merasa hal yang sama pada Sora yang dulu. Dia merasa kata 'adik' bukan kata yang tepat untuk menempatkan posisi Sora dalam daftar keluarganya. Meski Sora lebih muda darinya, tapi bukan berarti dia adiknya.

'…_lebih tepatnya, seperti melihat diriku sendiri ketika kecil,_' pikir Vanitas sambil menatap Sora melalui cermin di tengah mobil.

Saat Riku menatapi Sora yang mengguman, Vanitas sudah pergi dari mobil. Mulut Sora terbuka lebar saat dia menguap. Dia menatapi Riku sambil menggosok matanya yang berair.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa, Riku?" Sora terlihat heran.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berbicara pada siapa pun. Mungkin kau bermimpi mendengarku berbicara." Riku mencoba menyembunyikan keberadaan Vanitas beberapa saat yang lalu. Jika dia memberitahukan kedatangan Vanitas tadi, Sora pasti akan sangat marah karena dia tidak dibangunkan. Riku tahu Sora ingin berbicara dengan Vanitas.

Riku memberikan makanan yang dibelinya tadi pada Sora. Makanan tersebut khusus untuk Sora karena dia sendiri tidak lapar. Sora pun makan ketika mobil mulai berjalan meninggalkan pom bensin dan menuju Land of Departure.

Land of Departure. Kota ini merupakan kota besar yang sebagian besar dihuni oleh _slayer_. Profesi _slayer_ sangat tumbuh subur di kota ini. Bisa dikatakan bahwa kota ini adalah kota pelatihan bagi _slayer_ pemula. Terdapat sekolah yang mirip sekolah militer. Sekolah tersebut melatih _slayer_-_slayer_ muda hingga kemampuan mereka matang dan siap menerima misi membantai _vampire_. Banyak _vampire_ yang sangat anti dengan tempat ini. Jika ada _vampire_ yang berani masuk ke kota ini, dijamin umurnya tidak akan sampai sehari jika menginjak tempat kota ini.

Tapi lain halnya jika Cloud yang berada di sana. Tidak ada satu _slayer_ pun yang dapat mengalahkannya. Tidak peduli beratus-ratus _slayer_ mengepungnya. Saat ini, Cloud sedang menemui pemimpin Land of Departure. Tentunya dia tidak sendiri. Dia bersama beberapa wakil _hunter_. Mereka datang untuk membuat persepakatan damai bagi _vampire_ dan _slayer_. Sambutan yang tidak ramah diterima Cloud sebagai perwakilan _vampire_. Sedangkan wakil _hunter_ disambut biasa-biasa saja. Cloud selalu tenang dalam menghadapi berbagai situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini. Tidak perduli banyak cemooh yang dilemparkan padanya, emosinya tetap tenang bagaikan danau.

Di ruang rapat –yang didominasi oleh _slayer_, mereka semua masih terdiam karena menunggu wakil-wakil yang lain. Mereka baru akan memulai rapat ketika pukul 10 pagi. Sayangnya, wakil dari witch dan elf memutuskan untuk tidak datang. Riku—yang merupakan salah satu wakil dari pihak _werewolf_—memasuki ruang rapat beberapa menit sebelum pukul 10 dan langsung duduk di samping Cloud. Di mana Sora? Rupanya Riku meninggalkannya bersama Roxas. Dia mengikuti saran Vanitas, menghindarkan Sora dari kerusuhan.

Meja rapat melingkar bulat melonjong. Terdapat tigapuluh kursi yang berjejer di tepi meja rapat. Sebagian kursi rapat milik _slayer_. Satu kursi untuk wakil _vampire_, yaitu Cloud seorang. Empat kursi untuk wakil _hunter_, tapi yang terisi tiga saja. Tiga kursi untuk wakil _werewolf_, dan terisi penuh. Tujuh kursi untuk wakil witch dan elf, tapi ketujuh kursi tersebut kosong. Berarti hanya datang tujuh wakil yang menyuarakan perdamaian antara _slayer_ dan _vampire_.

Pukul 10 tiba. Rapat perdamaian pun segera dimulai.

Roxas dan Sora berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota. Begitu banyak kendaraan yang lalu-lalang di jalan raya. Yang lebih mendominasi jalan raya kebanyakan adalah kendaraan motor. Kota ini tidak ada bedanya dengan kota lain. Banyak toko yang menjual aneka jenis makanan, benda, pakaian, alat-alat bertarung, dan masih banyak lagi. Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di tengah kota terlihat kurang terawat. Daun-daun pohon hampir berwarna kuning karena kekurangan air. Daun-daun layu dibiarkan berserakkan di bawah pohon. Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di dalam pot terlihat tidak segar karena terlalu sering terpapar polusi kendaraan.

Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui bahwa Roxas dan Sora adalah _pure_ _vampire_ dan _half vampire_. Ada beberapa _slayer_ yang merasa curiga, tapi mereka tidak bisa membuktikan kecurigaan mereka karena keduanya berjalan di bawah sinar matahari. Meski begitu, seorang _slayer_ mengikuti Roxas dan Sora karena mereka tidak sengaja menyenggol kulit Roxas yang dinginnya sedikit kurang wajar. Tentunya Roxas mengetahui mereka diikuti. Tapi selama dia tidak menyerang keduanya, maka dia tidak akan mengambil tindakkan apa pun.

"Kira-kira apa yang terjadi di sana, ya?" tanya Sora sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

Roxas mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Riku bilang sih akan rusuh, jadi kita sebaiknya tidak ikut dan berjalan-jalan saja di kota."

Keduanya mengelilingi kota hingga sore hari. Keduanya masih diikuti oleh seorang _slayer_ dan sepertinya _slayer_ tersebut tidak akan berhenti mengintai keduanya hingga dia bisa membuktikan bahwa Roxas adalah _vampire_. Hingga langit berubah menjadi gelap pun tidak membuat _slayer_ tersebut menyerah.

Sora menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Matanya terasa perih dan mengantuk. Dia tahu ini masih terlalu dini untuk tidur, tapi dia merasa sangat bosan berada di kota tersebut. Tidak ada hal yang menarik baginya. Baginya, Land of Departure dan Hollow Bastion tidak terlalu berbeda. Penuh dengan polusi dan kebisingan bunyi kendaraan. Roxas membelikannya segelas susu hangat. Udara terasa dingin bagi Sora, tapi tidak bagi Roxas.

"Riku lama sekali," keluh Sora sambil duduk di atas aspal kotor. Badannya menyandar pada dinding toko di tepi jalan.

Roxas yang berdiri di sampingnya menatapinya yang duduk di aspal. "Mungkin sebentar lagi selesai?" Roxas hanya menduga-duga.

Kini, Roxas pun duduk di samping Sora. Sora menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Roxas dan memejamkan matanya. Dia mencoba untuk tidur. Dering _HP_ milik Roxas berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan singkat diterima oleh _HP_-nya. Roxas mengeluarkan _HP_-nya perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak banyak bergerak dan membangunkan Sora yang begitu cepatnya terlelap. Pesan dari Riku.

"_Kesepakatan tidak berjalan begitu baik, tapi sepertinya masih mempunyai harapan. Kurasa pertemuan ini masih akan lama karena kami berjuang meyakinkan mereka terus. Bawa Sora ke penginapan atau ajak dia tidur di mobilku. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika pertemuan selesai._"

Roxas terdiam membaca pesan tersebut. Roxas menghela napas dan berpikir, '_Seharusnya dia kabari beberapa menit yang lalu. Sulit membangunkan Sora jika sudah tertidur seperti ini._'

Di masukkannya kembali _HP_-nya ke dalam saku. Dia berdiri sambil menahan tubuh Sora dengan satu tangan,lalu membersihkan debu dan pasir yang menempel di celananya. Dia berlutut dan menggendong Sora yang tertidur. Roxas berjalan menuju parkiran mobil Riku berada. _Slayer_ tadi masih juga mengikutinya tanpa henti. Roxas hanya bisa mendesah melihat kegigihan _slayer_ tersebut mengikutinya. Sebenarnya Roxas heran pada _slayer_ tersebut, apakah dia tidak lelah mengikutinya yang hanya berjalan ke sana kemari di kota?

Dengan bersusah payah, akhirnya Roxas berhasil mengeluarkan kunci mobil yang Riku titipkan padanya saat mereka bertemu di kota ini. Sora tidak terbangun saat Roxas banyak bergerak ketika mencoba mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya. Roxas menyipitkan matanya saat menatapi Sora yang masih terlelap.

'_Rasanya seperti membawa mayat saja_,' pikir Roxas dengan ekspresi heran.

Setelah memasukkan Sora ke dalam mobil, Roxas menoleh ke arah _slayer_ yang bersembunyi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengikuti kami?"

Karena keberadaannya sudah diketahui, maka _slayer_ tersebut keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik semak-semak hijau sedikit kekungingan. Kewaspadaan terpancar dari _slayer_ tersebut. Meski dia masih ragu apakah Roxas _vampire_ atau bukan, tapi dia tidak ingin lengah. Roxas berjalan mendekatinya dan kewaspadaan _slayer_ tersebut semakin meningkat. Jarak antara Roxas dengannya hanya sekitar 5 meter. Tatapan mata saling bertemu. Tegang dengan santai. Roxas tidak terlihat mencurigai _slayer_ tersebut karena menghindari konflik. Kedua tangan Roxas memasuki saku. Dia tidak ada niat bertarung sedikit pun.

"Mengapa kau mengikuti kami?" tanya Roxas dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

_Slayer_ tersebut terdiam menatapi Roxas.

"Siapa namamu?" Roxas kembali bertanya karena dia tidak menjawab.

"Vezarius," jawabnya.

"Namaku Roxas. Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Roxas sambil mengulurkan tangannya, hendak bersalaman dengan Vezarius.

Vezarius terlihat ragu untuk menyalami Roxas, tapi akhirnya dia menyalami Roxas setelah menatapi tangan Roxas selama beberapa detik. Kulit telapak tangan Roxas terasa dingin meski tidak sedingin es. _Vampire_ umumnya memiliki tangan sedingin es, tapi Roxas dilindungi oleh sebuah _seal_, sehingga suhu tubuhnya tidak sedingin _vampire_ umumnya. Roxas hanya tersenyum ketika tangannya digenggam.

'_Vampire atau bukan?_' pikir Vezarius dengan ragu.

"Kau terkejut dengan tanganku yang dingin, bukan?" tanya Roxas. Setitik keringat muncul di wajah Vezarius. Dia terkejut karena tidak menyangka bahwa Roxas tahu dia memikirkan dinginnya tangan Roxas. "Sejak lahir, tanganku memang terasa dingin karena aku mengidap sebuah penyakit. Suhu tubuhku selalu di bawah normal dan aku selalu merasa kedinginan. Rasa dingin ini menghilang ketika aku berada di bawah sinar matahari yang terik, tapi dingin ini kembali ketika sinar matahari tidak mengenaiku. Sejak kecil aku selalu diperiksa oleh dokter. Mereka bilang, penyakitku adalah penyakit langka yang sulit disembuhkan. Tapi syukurlah hingga sekarang aku selalu baik-baik saja meski selalu merasa dingin," jelas Roxas dengan senyum. Tentu saja apa yang dikatakannya adalah bohong belaka.

Vezarius terlihat percaya pada kata-kata Roxas. "Maaf, kukira tadinya kau adalah _vampire_. Makanya sejak tadi aku mengikutimu."

Mata Roxas terbelalak. Dia berpura-pura terkejut mendengarnya. "_Va_-_vampire_!? Bukankah _vampire_ itu tidak ada?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Sesungguhnya _vampire_ itu nyata. Mereka jarang menampakkan diri pada manusia biasa dan biasanya mereka berbaur dengan manusia. Tidak akan manusia yang menyadarinya karena wujud _vampire_ sama persis dengan manusia. Kulit _vampire _terasasedingin es. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati."

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya," kata Roxas sambil membungkuk. "Saya akan berhati-hati terhadap orang yang mencurigakan."

"Ya."

Roxas menatapi Vezarius pergi dengan senyum sinis. _Seal_ yang melindunginya memang sangat berguna, begitulah yang dipikirkannya. Roxas memasuki mobil dan duduk di samping Sora sambil menatapi Sora. Roxas menduga-duga, bahwa Sora tidak akan bangun lagi hingga pagi. Bahkan kembalinya Riku juga tidak akan membuatnya bangun. Jika membicarakan soal Riku, Roxas bertanya-tanya bagaimana hasil pertemuannya. Semoga saja baik.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author Note**: yaaaaaaay~ TBC~ (slap!) hehehee… any review for this chapter? :'D (berharap banget karena tidak ada review di chapter 4)


End file.
